


两重门

by Locen



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: Die beiden Türe鲁道夫第二人称





	两重门

**Author's Note:**

> 建议代入卢麻

“跪下。”你命令。

他屈膝行礼，怪异又惹怜。你坐在床边，他在你身前跪好，手掌贴上你的踝骨，然后向上滑过小腿和膝侧，顺着大腿攀上腰带的边缘。两根手指卡进腰带内侧，轻轻勾在那儿，听候你吩咐。你没让他继续做，只叫他抬起头来。他昂首时嘴唇略微分开一隙，足以显出唇瓣湿漉的柔弧。你一手扼住他的两颊，另一手掏出你的手枪，并把它塞进他被迫张开的双唇。金属枪管撬开齿关，压过舌面抵向喉咙，模仿性器在他口中推进拔出。他吞得有些艰难，武器的棱角使他受苦，逢迎徒劳无功，枪械的主人不会因此让他好过。你弄疼他了，枪口顶到深处时他颤抖起来，他不可能吞下整个枪管，金属的形状并不允许，但你仍然变换着角度试图让他吞得更深。他抓你的手腕，摩挲你的掌根。你没有停下来。他的眼睫扑簌，但神不会因为被人类的造物侵犯而落泪。你给手枪上膛，重新顶进他的嘴。

“你会死吗？”你端详他，“或者消失（verblichen）？”

他抬起眼睛看你，即使他的眼中衬着一层情欲的暖雾，你也不会误读他的意思：试试看，鲁道夫。你多么恨他，多么恨这个眼神。你的杀意使他更为快活，他含着足以致人死命的武器，眼睛里的放荡交织着狂喜。他一贯如此，带着教化愚夫的怜悯来诱人行恶，玫瑰般的嘴唇吐出耳语，刺中恶念的要切。他摆弄你的手指，把你的食指按在扳机的位置。你只需要屈动指节，就可以尝到他的血；如果子弹从后脑穿出，他的金发会变得温热又殷红。怎么还不动手？你有他的默许。

不。你想。

你把枪从他嘴中抽出来，解开腰带把自己的阴茎抵了进去。他呛了一下，似乎想要咳嗽，你按住他的脑袋，不等他气匀就顶进湿热紧窄的喉咙。漂亮的上唇裹覆着阴茎，挺翘的鼻尖埋进耻毛，渎神的快意攫住你，幻觉在浮升，五感在下沉。“为什么不杀我？”即使你在操他的嘴，他也能够绕过说与听的俗冗，直接与你对谈，“赐给我一次死，皇太子殿下，我也给予你回赠。可怜的、矛盾的男孩儿，与我交欢，又恋生畏死——”

你嗤笑不答。笔尖与鹰喙，哪一个不引向着死？会有人畏惧，但从来不是你。无非是一颗子弹击穿颅骨，如同一粒橄榄坠入酒杯。你攥着他的头发，在他被枪械磨蹭得红肿的唇间抽插，性器胀满他的嘴，顶出黏湿的呜咽声。“永远做你想做的，鲁道夫。”他的脉搏是你的脉搏，他的声音在你心中奏响，“别忍耐，别迟疑，别后悔。”你射在他嘴里，白浊的液体溢出唇边，弄脏了他的礼服。

你把他搂起来，揽在你膝上。他半阖着眼睛，慢条斯理地解你的衣扣。你一边剥去他的衣服，一边琢磨他刚才说过的每一句话。“你也死过吗？”你的呼吸贴着他的耳廓，“神会死亡几次？”

“当然了。”他回答，“千百年中的千百次，我吻谁，就与谁共同穿过死亡之门。下一次就是与你，我的朋友。”

他捧起你的脸，像希罗底的女儿注视先知约翰。

“——你会让我等吗？”他如是问。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自保罗·策兰《弗朗索瓦的墓志铭》


End file.
